USS Yamato
| Registry= NCC-1305-E NCC-71807 | Affiliation= Federation/Starfleet | Status= Destroyed | Datestatus= 2365 }} The USS Yamato (NCC-1305-E/NCC-71807) was a Federation starship. She was the sister ship of the . __TOC__ History In early 2365, an unmanned reproduction of the USS Yamato was created by the entity known as Nagilum inside a "hole in space". The reproduction had corridor walls made out of a material similar to tritanium and was created to study the reactions of the Enterprise-D crew. The real USS Yamato was at the time located in another quadrant of space away from the "hole in space" that appeared en route to the Morgana Quadrant from the Rachelis system. Lieutenant Worf, and Commander Riker investigated the reproduction before it was erased by Nagilum. ( ) Later that year, the real USS Yamato, under the command of Captain Donald Varley, conducted an archeological dig on Denius III. A device of Iconian origin was discovered and found to contain a historical star chart with the location of Iconia. Captain Varley decided to take immediate preemptive action and took the Yamato into the Romulan Neutral Zone to locate Iconia, before it was discovered by the Romulans. In the Neutral Zone, the Yamato played hide and seek through several star systems and successfully eluded a Romulan cruiser tracking them. After arriving to Iconia, the Yamato received an Iconian software transmission and was unable to continue the investigation due to random system failures, later on discovered to have been caused by the software. The Yamato left Iconia to rendezvous with the Enterprise-D to solve the malfunctions and convince Captain Jean Luc Picard to continue with the exploration of Iconia. The under cloak detected the Yamato and copied its log transmissions to the Enterprise-D, while it was traveling to the rendezvous. After the Yamato had arrived closer to the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, a position twelve hours and sixteen minutes away from Iconia at warp 8. The Iconian software caused an antimatter containment failure. The magnetic seals around the dilithium chamber collapsed, and the computer initiated the emergency release system to dump the Yamato's supply of antimatter. However, the program caused the release to halt with antimatter remaining within the ship, resulting in a warp core breach. The Yamato was lost with all hands. ( ) Personnel * Captain Donald Varley * Commander Steve Gerber * Lieutenant Commander Beth Woods * Doctor Ramsey (archaeology) Appendices Related topics * [[USS Yamato dedication plaque|USS Yamato dedication plaque]] Background The Yamato's registry was identified by dialog in "Where Silence Has Lease" by Riker who visually identified it from the hull of Nagilum's reproduction and stated it to be NCC-1305-E. But the later appearance in "Contagion", the physical saucer model of the Yamato and several computer screens, schematics and captain's logs identified the registry as NCC-71807. As both two registries are canon, and as prominent, it is assumed the registry of the Yamato was simply redesignated in early 2365. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, the initial registry number was a production mistake. It was given to the Yamato by the episode writer Jack B. Sowards who was unaware of the registry numbering scheme developed for Star Trek: The Next Generation. Michael Okuda had intended to correct the number to NCC-71807 as he had already finished making the model for "Contagion" with that number, but as the scene was removed from an intermediate draft, he dropped the issue, only to find out the scene had been re-added later on to the final draft, which Okuda realized after the episode had aired. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual states that during the ship's construction, the starboard pylon phaser array was exchanged for one from the Yamato's sister ship USS Enterprise-D in 2355 for better operational fit. It is also stated that the next ship in the production line after the was the USS Yamato. Star Trek Encyclopedia states that the Yamato was named after the battleship , which served as flagship of the during World War II. She was the largest seagoing battleship of its time, with the largest naval rifles ever fitted to a warship. According to technical illustrator and modeler Rick Sternbach, the name is not a reference to the Japanese anime series (or Star Blazers in North America), even though he and several other members of the production staff are fans of Japanese animation. Sternbach stated at AnimeCon 1991 that the TNG writers had independently coined the ship's name without his input. cs:USS Yamato de:USS Yamato es:USS Yamato nl:USS Yamato pl: U.S.S. "Yamato" NCC-1305-E Yamato